


Ukufa kwakhe kabuhlungu

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ukufa kwakhe kabuhlungu

Kuseyisikhathi eside kusukela ambona okokugcina, futhi kubanda kakhulu. Uyakhumbula izinyoka, ukhumbula umlomo wakhe unyakaza namagama athi “Ubusika sesifikile” eshiya izindebe zakhe, kepha akakhumbuli lutho phakathi. Ngaphandle kwakhe.

Manje konke akubonayo kumhlophe. Amathunzi amhlophe qhwa, amnyama mnyama lapho unyawo lwakhe lishiyile khona, lapho elimhlophe iqhwa lihlanganisa izihlahla, lisondele grey esibhakabhakeni ngaphezulu, kepha limhlophe qhwa. Sekuyizinsuku selokhu alahlekelwe yiphathi yakhe, izinsuku ezulazula eqhweni engenalutho ngaphandle kwenkemba yakhe kanye nombhede wenkampani. Ulala lapho angakhona.

Isikhathi sadlula ngokushesha lapho bendawonye. Wonke amahlaya amphonsa kuye, wonke amatshe amabi amnika wona aphendula, azenza zathwala izinsuku zakhe. Kwakunguye owayemvuse lapho esemncane kakhulu, futhi yena owayecishe waquleka phansi.

Umi ngomuthi. Ijamo libonakala kancane phakathi kwabo bonke abamhlophe, kepha ucindezela ubuso bakhe kulo futhi ngokushesha nje lapho ezwa amagxolo esihlathini sakhe, uyazi ukuthi usazovikeleka isikhathi eside. Kungenzeka ukuthi wamomotheka, kepha izindebe zakhe zazehluleka.

Ingxenye yakhe iseseMfuleni, iboshwe izandla nezinyawo futhi iqhutshwa nge-Autumn enobunzima neBrienne eceleni kwakhe. UCleos uphelelwe inkumbulo, uyisipoki nje kwesinye isikhathi obonakala egcwalisa ukuthula ngamazwi akhe abuthuntu. Kakhulu, yiBrienne. Yikho konke angakaze akusho kuye egcwalisa ingqondo yakhe. Isikhathi senze ukungakhunjulwa kokukhumbula kwakhe, futhi bahamba ngomfula isikhashana, begeza ndawonye eHarrenhal ngokulandelayo. Futhi ngaphambi kokuthi abe nesikhathi sokukhipha umoya omhlophe omningi emhlabeni, bakwiKing Landing, futhi uyamnikeza i-Oathkeeper. Ukubukeka ebusweni bakhe kumgcine efudumele abaningi ubusuku.

Kwesinye isikhathi akayena uBrienne, kodwa uCersei. UCersei ucishe abonakale njengoCleos, omunye nje umlingiswa obhalwe phansi phakathi kwemigqa ekhasini lakhe kwiNcwadi eNgcwele. Muhle njengakuqala, kepha amehlo akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka. Luhlaza okwesibhakabhaka ngaso sonke isikhathi. Akaqiniseki uma lokho kusho ukuthi amehlo akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, ngoba wake waba ngumfanekiso wakhe. Akaqiniseki uma lokho kusho ukuthi manje useneminyaka engu-ghost.

Ingqondo yakhe iyazulazula kodwa emuva kwakhe kuhlala kucindezelwe esihlahleni. Ngokushayeka kwenhliziyo, ubuyela emuva emgwaqweni osenyakatho. Akakhumbuli ukuthi ngubani ophakamisile, kodwa ngandlela thile bagcina ngokuhlanganyela ukushisa komzimba ngalobo busuku bangeqhwa, futhi ngandlela thile bagcina ukwaba okuningi. Amagama. Babekhulumisana omunye nomunye, wamgcina ephapheme futhi emvimbela ukuthi angashoni njengoba bekade enza, wambamba waze wawela emhlabathini ukuze angabibikho futhi anyamalale. Wamtshela konke, konke okwakufanele akutshele. Waba yingxenye yakhe ukwedlula uCersei ayekade eyiqala. Wambona ngamehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, ecwazimula njengosuku phakathi kwabamhlophe.

Ngandlela thile base behlukanisiwe. Kwakusebusuku namanje, kungekho blizzard kanye, futhi wasikisela izinkuni. Isiwula! Kwakufanele anelise ukuncika ekushiseni kwakhe. Kepha ubengacabangi kahle, wathembisa ukuthi uzoyigcina le ndawo, agxumeke itende lakhe njengoba efuna izinkuni ezifanele.

Wayemoyizela ngaphambi kokuthi ajike amtshele ukuthi angathathi isikhathi eside, futhi ngandlela thile lokho kumamatheka bekufanele ukufudumala kunanoma yikuphi ukhuni. Futhi kwaba yilapho konke okwenzekile phakathi kwabo kungazwisiseki, lapho efulathela, okokugcina ukumbona, kwacaca sobala. Uyazi ukuthi uyamthanda, kepha akakaze aqonde ukuthi imizwa yakhe igcwala kangakanani.

Umthanda ukwedlula indlela azithanda ngayo.

Wakuvumela ukuthi ukugcwaliseka kugcwalise ingqondo yakhe njengoba yayifuna izinkuni, kepha kwakuyisiwula, wayazi ngaleso sikhathi ukuthi kwakuyisiphukuphuku, yonke into imbozwe yiqhwa. Kwakumhlophe, kubanda kakhulu. Bekumele abuyele eBrienne.

Futhi namanje akamtholanga. Wayesafuna isikhathi esingakanani? Ngenkathi eqonda phansi emhlabathini eduze kwesihlahla uyazibuza ukuthi ngabe ngempela sekuyizinsuku, noma ngabe ubelokhu ezulazula imizuzu kanti uBrienne ukude nje.

Uyazibuza ukuthi uyamfuna yini.

Kancane kancane, uzidonsa abuyele ezinyaweni zakhe. Akazi ukuthi usenesikhathi esingakanani aphumule ngomuthi, kepha kube kukude. Umuzwa wethemba ongacabangi uvuselela umqondo wakhe, futhi uma se usundile, ngeke akwazi ukuwuxosha. Uhamba ngokungaboni emhlophe, futhi ngandlela thile uyakwazi ukudonsa umlomo wakhe ovulekile, futhi uyakhala. Umemeza igama lakhe kuze kube yilapho umphimbo wakhe uluhlaza futhi namachaphaza eqhwa emazinyweni akhe kwenza kungacishe kube nzima ukunyakaza. Umemeza igama lakhe aze abonakale eyisibalo kude.

Basondela kuye, futhi okwesikhashana udidekile kodwa akukho iphutha lelo. Mude kunaye, kepha wayengakaze akuqonde lokho. Ngaphandle kokuphakama kwakhe, ubengeke abe nguBrienne, bese ubona ubukhazikhazi obomvu esandleni sakhe, futhi inhliziyo yakhe icishe ime.

Umgcini. Uza ukuzongisindisa.

Ubiza igama lakhe futhi bese ebaleka. Ukhuphuka phezu kwezithiyo ezincane kunazo zonke, kepha ngaso sonke isikhathi uma ebuya abuyele ezinyaweni zakhe, aze afike kuye imizuzwana nje.


End file.
